His World
by DemonWolfStormy
Summary: Sess has the one he loves taken away from him but continues on without her. [ONESHOT] SessKag


He watched with his steely gaze as the priest's mouth moved but her couldn't hear him. He didn't want to hear him. 'He knows nothing about her' He felt himself being torn apart as he looked at the picture of her resting on her coffin. Her perfect smile, her ebony locks of silk. He wished to once again hear her melodious laugh. He remembered the first time he heard that wonderful laugh.

Flashback 

_He had walked downstairs to yell at his brother to shut the hell up. He had walked into the room when he heard her laughter. His murky attitude being dismissed as he watched her cheerfully giggle as his brother poked her in the side again. His features softened as he watched her. She looked over at him and gave him a bright smile. The smile that would lift his spirit and make his stomach do flips and his heart flutter._

"_Uh sorry we didn't mean to make so much noise" Her voice was even from the heavens._

_End Flashback_

He felt his heart tighten as her friend spoke of how she would always make the best of situations and never lost her cool. 'Yeah right she has gotten angry before I've seen it'

_Flashback_

_They had been arguing about how he had the ego the size of Asia and couldn't just admit that he had stolen money from the Monopoly bank._

"_Are you implying that I have misused my privileges of being the banker for this silly game."_

"_No I'm saying it, you DID NOT have that much money until I left to go use the bathroom."_

"_You must be mistaken I have done no such thing."_

"_I am **NOT ** mistaken I know what I saw."_

"_Are you sure because I have not taken any money from the bank of this game"_

"_You lying, cheating **BASTARD **I know what I saw, and the only way to get more money is to get it from the bank, just admit it"_

"_I have told you nothing less than the truth you see, I took money from YOU not the bank, and I resent being called a liar"_

_He smirked as he saw he look down at her pile of money before counting it. She looked up and glared at him, her face turning a bright red from rage, his smirk only widened into a full grin just before she grabbed her Monopoly piece, the thimble and launched it straight at his mouth catching one of his teeth, chipping it requiring him to see a dentist the day after._

_End Flashback_

He looked up at the unusually dark blue sky and thought about her azure eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes wishing to be able to smell her sweet scent. One of summer thunderstorms and freshly cut grass. Oh how he missed the way she looked at him with her perfectly sapphire eyes that darkened when she was in a bad mood and seemed to shine whenever he looked at her.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha had gone off with Kikyo on a date after inviting her over leaving Sesshoumaru to entertain her while she seemed to sulk. He had eventually realized he had a way to cheer her up and grabbed her hand and brought her outside to the hill where he sat to think. _

"_I used to come up here with my mother before she passed"_

_She looked at him wondering why he was telling her this. He looked up at the night sky and sighed inaudibly._

"_I still come up here to think at night, but it always feels lonely without someone else, but I haven't ever trusted anyone enough to share my special sanctuary until now"_

_He looked over at her. 'Why am I telling her all of this' He felt her hand cover his in a comforting manner. _

"_I know how it feels to lose someone important to you" _

_He nodded and felt bad for reminding her of painful memories. She looked away from him as tear streamed down her cheeks. He gently hooked his finger under her chin and made her face him again. He wiped her tears away with his finger and gave her a comforting smile. She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder as they gazed up at the beautiful starry night sky._

_End flashback_

It was InuYasha's turn to speak and Sesshoumaru briefly listened before remembering the last moments he had spent with his darling before she was forever out of his reach.

_Flashback_

_He was walking quickly after her as she stormed from his house towards her car. _

"_Get back here right now I'm not through with you"_

"_I don't care if your through with me because I'm through with you"_

"_What caused this, why are you being like this"_

"_Why don't you ask my wonderful cousin Kikyo who so kindly stole you from me"_

_He knew he shouldn't have gone to Kikyo's after she had invited him to talk. 'She must have seen us kissing and left before I pushed Kikyo away'_

"_What do you want me to apologize for you cousin being a slut and throwing herself at me"_

'_Wrong way to word that'_

_She stormed back up to him and slapped him with all her might making his head jerk to the side. He gently touched his burning his cheek and glared at her. He watched as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks._

"_You know what I don't need you and this bullshit, leave. **NOW!**_" _She ran down the steps to her car and got in quickly driving off towards her home. No sooner had she left Sesshoumaru heard a screeching sound then a loud crash. His heart dropped and his breath caught in his throat._

_He dashed down the driveway onto the street and spotted the car wreck a few blocks down. He could see her car in the wreck and it was flipped on its roof. He ran as fast as he could and pushed past the onlookers to get to her car. He could see her still in the car. He smashed out one of the windows ignoring the sharp pain that went through his hand as it was pierced with glass. _

_He quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her from the wreck. He could still faintly hear her breathing. He cradled her head in his lap and could tell by the condition her abdomen was in that she had probably damaged something vital._

_He felt no hope until he caught a flash of her beautiful and sparkling eyes. He gave her a gently nudge_

"_Honey open your eyes, please" He felt his heart dance as her eyes opened. _

"_S-sesshoumaru" He nodded and smoothed her ebony bangs as he felt tears prick at his eyes. _

"_Shh, don't speak someone is coming to help."_

_She smiled faintly at him "Sesshoumaru you know I won't make it that long"_

_He felt liquid begin to drip down his cheeks. "Don't say that they'll be here shortly"_

"_Its true Sesshoumaru, just accept it."_

_He shook his head "NO I won't, I can't, please don't leave me"_

_She smiled up at him, "Always remember that I love you Sesshoumaru, and will never leave you, and promise me something"_

_He could feel the tears become more frequent as he heard her heart slow rapidly "Anything, I'll promise you anything"_

"_Promise me you'll live on and forget about me, live a happy life without me, promise me that"_

_He shook his head, "No I can't and never will, and you know I can't live on without you, you're my world. I live for you" He sniffed trying to regain some strength to be strong for her. _

_She covered his hand with her hand and gripped it lightly. "I'll be waiting for you my love"_

_He felt her grip slowly loosen and felt his heart breaking. He gently caressed her cheek one last time wishing to see her wonderful cerulean eyes look up at him but knew it couldn't be. He gently kissed her forehead _

"_I'll see you soon my love, don't forget to wait for me" He suddenly saw a light come down from the sky and gently rest upon them despite the fact that it was a rather cloudy day. He couldn't enjoy its beauty though, even as the golden lights sparkled around he could only feel as though half of him was missing. His better half had left without him, but he had to live on, for her._

_End Flashback_

He felt a hand grip his shoulder signaling him to go up to the podium to say his eulogy for his love. He stepped up to the podium and pulled a crinkled piece of paper from his suits jacket. As he began he couldn't help but feel as though he wasn't alone.

He looked down to see his father and brother looking up at him. He searched the crowd and found her mother crying but staying silent. He took a deep breath before beginning trying to appear strong for everyone. He looked down at the paper and began.

"Today everyone has come here to pay his or her respects to a wonderful woman. For those of you who don't know her well she was a great person. She could make even the cloudiest days seem bright and sunny with just one smile. She always had a blissful type of impression on people. No one could talk to her without leaving with a smile. I personally knew the woman. She was a really good friend, I had first met her when I was 17, and I had come down stairs to advise her and my brother to be quiet. They had been interrupting my studies with their laughing. In the end though I had abandoned my studies to spend time with them after she have me one of her innocent smiles."

His voice cracked and he stopped for a moment as he wiped away a few stray tears as they slid down his cheek. He looked up at the crowd again regaining his strength to continue.

"As we got to know each other we became quick friends. I shared everything I had ever felt with her knowing she would keep it secret. I had a deep trust for her even though I had only known her a short time…she did that to people. I quickly fell for her harder than anyone before. I don't know what it was about her, whether it was the way she carried herself peacefully, the way her smiles lit up my day, or the way she could comfort you no matter what. I admired her for being strong, and never giving up on people the way I had. She renewed my hope for humanity. I had gotten into an argument with her a short time before she died. Over something trivial, I regret it more than anything I have ever done. I never had a chance to truly apologize to her though."

He paused again as he felt searing hot tears spill from his eyes. He didn't bother wipe them away. She had taught him that, the show of emotions was not a weakness but a strength. He resumed again his voice just above a whisper.

"I have never held such deep sorrow and regret for my actions before. I was with her before she departed from us. She had wanted me to know that I could live on without her, but she was wrong, she was my other half, the only thing that had ever made me feel whole. Now I feel empty and there is no way that I can fill the now gaping hole within my soul. She had been the most caring, and forgiving person I have ever met, she had qualities that most wish they had. Her character had no flaws. Yeah maybe she did have the occasional temper outburst but never was she in the wrong. I will truly miss her. Kagome Higurashi was not only my one true love she was my world, and I will never forget her, she will always be within my heart and memory"

50 Years Later…

Sesshoumaru sat down on his bed and looked at his picture of Kagome that rested on his nightstand. His silver hair had become a gray and dull looking, his once handsome and pristine face now a wrinkled and dreary expression.

He had done what Kagome had told him and lived, for her. He never married but had become a successful and well known business man, also the owner of Taisho Corporations. He had adopted a daughter a few years after Kagome's death but never had children of his own. She was now married and with a children. He sighed contently before switching off his lights and climbing under his covers.

He closed his eyes and smiled gently. His last words were no more than a whisper as he fell into a dark but comforting abyss as his life slipped away.

"I'm coming for you my love."


End file.
